Profound Robin
The Profound Robin is a Round Robin writing challenge hosted on ProfoundBond. Round Robin is defined as a story where each installment is by a different author.Fancyclopedia ca. 1944 The Profound Robin is a writing exercise meant to challenge and push the boundaries of the participants. Each week a different author takes their turn to tell the next chapter of a story. The goal is to knit the individual chapters together to create a cohesive fiction. Each round of the ProfoundRobin has a different goal and theme meant to challenge the participants. These may include but are not limited to: a minimum and maximum word count per chapter. At the conclusion of the sign-up period, all registered participants are randomized and assigned a posting date. Each week a new chapter, created by a different author, will be posted on A03. The next author in line has one week to read, review, and write their installment and post it on Ao3. From there the process begins again until all authors have participated and the fiction comes to a conclusion. Round 1 - Take A Chance, Sweetheart Sign-ups for Round 1 started on January 10th, 2018. The signups were conducted by casually gauging interest on the ProfoundBond Discord chatrooms. Destimushi began this round; the theme was an AU (or Alternate Universe) revolving around the use of themes or quotes from the movie The Princess Bride. Participants were challenged to write a maximum of 1000 words per chapter and were given a one-week time frame in which to do so. Round 1 began posting on January 26th, 2018 and continued to post weekly on Ao3 until it concluded on April 10th, 2018. Participants The following members signed up, but were unable to write a chapter due to the abundance of life and fest going on at the time: DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz), OsirisApollo. Round 2 - Fallen Angel ]] Sign-ups for Round 2 started April 5th 2018. Round 2 was started by Crypto. The first chapter was posted to Ao3 on April 18th, 2018 and updated weekly on Wednesday. Participants Due to the nature of Round Robins, sometimes we don't always manage to wrap up in our expected amount of chapters. This round robin is still on-going and there is talk about it continuing on just a little longer, based on how the next few chapters come out, so that we can sort out the plot before the end. Originally, it was only supposed to have 13 chapters. Round 3 Round 3 is currently in the works, and being organized by destimushi. The sign-up sheet was posted on June 30th and closed two weeks early (July 7th) due to the abundance of interest; a cap of 15 people was placed. Destimushi has also released an artist sign-up sheet to see if any artists are interested in participating by providing small works of art or graphics. The sign-up sheet will remain up and open until July 20th or there are 15 artists signed up to participate. In interest in keeping this round as "think on your feet" destimushi has implemented a "no consulting with the people before and after you" writing rule. Offering beta work, however, is fine since you'll end up reading the chapter anyway. Min 1000 max 1500 words per chapter. The theme will be fantasy in 3rd person. A total of 15 chapters will be posted. Posting will start and finish by Reg the Dogsled with the first chapter posting on July 20th. Posting schedule is every Friday. References Category:Fests and Challenges